wallace_ii_ben_g_thomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Scatter Grass
Description Scatter grass or currensherba are a diverse species of polyspeculate, ancesters of Sidobosians. Around a central body they have six legs each tipped with a curved claw and a spike on their leg behind the claw made for pushing of the ground when running, the claws are meant to grip the ground and pull the scatter grass forward making for effective overall grip of the ground allowing speedy movement. Attached to the top of the centre are pointy long thin green leafs numbering at about 8 to 24. Apart from their leafs the scatter grass's entire body are in shades of brown. Connected to the thicker area on the central body pointing all around the scatter grass's body are long hair like structures meant to have a wide range of the sense of touch meant to notify the scatter grass of danger and of members of their species they are able to tell the difference from friend and foe because the hairs can sense not only touch but also smell and taste. Behaviour Scatter grass leafs have a similar appearance to earth grass as they congregate in a similar way to how grass grows. they are shockingly fast and agile able to run at full speed and then suddenly run in the complete opposite direction in a matter of half a second. Their strategy of collecting sunlight is to congregate together in the open numbering in the millions all settled in with their legs folded looking like an immobile polyspeculate. They have a retractable spike with root like appendages which is stabbed in the ground to collect nutrients. The strategy scatter grass have to avoid grazers is a surprising, unexpected and silly looking event. When a hungry herbivore arrives and leans over to feast on them the scatter grass immediately bursts into action. What seemed like an unassuming field of immobile polyspeculates suddenly turns into millions of tiny legs scuttling at high speed away from the rather startled herbivore, each of them making a small constant "eeeee" chirping sound if their predator gets a little too close to them which is to hopefully scare it away, this is created when they rapidly vibrate their leafs causing the base of their leafs to rub together and the special texture of that area produces this funny sound, when they do this it gives them the silly appearance of running around screaming. If pursued they will continuously run and move out of the way from the pursuing danger in a birds eye view the entire field looks like a force feald effect as the scatter grass leave a round patch of bare ground, the predator being at the centre. This strategy is so effective only the smartest of herbivores can get more than a small ration of around 5 individuals. The only successful herbivores seem to treat it like a pack hunt, herding the scatter grass into a crowded circle creating a small window of opportunity to grab mouthfuls of food until the scatter grass disperse underneath their feet until the herbivores can begin another round. Life cycle The life of scatter grass begins as a green bulb growing on the ground. This bulb is hard and distasteful not worth eating, the bulb will stay growing until it is able to develop it's legs to a usable degree. Once this happens the bulb will move to a safe secluded area most often staying pressed beside a rock where it well develop farther. For it's entire life it has used it's green colours for photosynthesis but this wont be enough to continue developing. The bulb will develop green leafs much better for photosynthesis than simply having a photosensitizing outer layer. These leafs will continue developing and the bulb will move to more suitable hiding spots if it grows to big for it or if the hiding place is obstructed. As the bulb eventually looks more like the adult it loses the green colours in it's body and it also loses the high energy cost of being distasteful and hard to bite on, no longer needing it as it now has fully developed leaves and legs. Now with leaves it fallows the scent of a scatter grass feald grouping up with other scatter grass on the way. When it does find one it joins the group and settles in. Once it is mature enough and when the time comes it will join a spawning season where a new structure for creating spores develops in the centre of it's leafs it then lets the wind carry the rather large dandelion seed like spores all throughout the feald and to different areas. when the season is over the spore structure falls off and life goes on as normal. Range Scatter grass are found on the continent of Occidentis and some in Archa. Their range being everywhere throughout the tropical savanna and some other areas suitable in similar conditions to where earth's grass live. There are a few species capable of living in some of Occidentis's temperate zones surviving the winter by being frozen solid reawakening when the ice in its body melts similar to how its done by some animals on earth. Extremely simple drawing of a herbivore failing to graze on a field of scatter grass Category:Polyspeculates Category:Sidobosia Category:Terrestrial Polyspeculates